


Truth Be Told

by eyeshaveit48197



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Parents & Children, Requited Love, Single Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeshaveit48197/pseuds/eyeshaveit48197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on set of filming a new movie, Ben runs into an ex girlfriend, and she hold a secret that will change his life. Some angst, humor and smut in later chapters.</p>
<p>UnBeta'ed, so mistakes are mine and only mine. Enjoy.</p>
<p>Author Note: This works has be rewritten since originally posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~1~

Ben, Tom and I met at on the set of War horse, where I was hired as one of horse trainers. Ben had been cast as Major Jamie Stewart. Tom as Captain James Nichols. I had been the one to teach both men how to ride a horse. But once the filming ended, the three of us remained friends for years. One day Ben decided he wanted to move forward with our relationship. We had been “officially and publicly” together for several months. But today everything had fallen apart and Ben was due back from Spain tonight. He had gone to officiate a wedding for two of his closest and dearest friends, and this time I didn’t not go with him. But now I just wanted to get my things and be gone before he was due home. I found myself in tears every time I would even glance at the photos of him and the Russian model very intimately together that sat on the coffee table. They say pictures say 1000 words. These said only four-- Ben cheated on me.

I was finishing packing my bags when my phone went off. Figuring it was Ben, I ignore it just like I had the rest his calls after I saw the explicit pictures. Once my car was packed, I left my phone and the key to his place on top the pictures on the foyer table, for him to find. Then locked the door behind me. As the numbness and disbelief started to set in, I stopped over at my best friend Tom’s place and told him what happened. Tom was his very apologetic self and invited me to stay with him until I could get myself situated. I declined knowing Ben, if he started looking for me, would search for me there first. There was only one place I know he would never find me or at least right away. - My family’s ranch back in Montana.

I took an overnight flight to New York. I had a three hour layover before I was to board my plane to Billings, so I gave Tom a call to let him know I was at least alive. Relieved to hear me, he confirmed that Ben had come to his place looking for me.

“Cassidy, he was a real mess. Through the years I have known Ben, I have never seen him like this. You leaving devastated him. He’s looking for you so he can explain.” Tom reiterated.

“There is nothing to explain Tom. He screwed her. I could have lived with them having dinner, enjoying a drink or two and just being friendly. But he fucked her. The pictures proved it. The pictures were very explicit. You could tell it was them. That’s just something I can’t forgive him for.” I argued.

“What do I tell him when he asks if I talked with you?” Tom inquired.

“Tell him the truth. Tell him, I said there is nothing to say. Nothing to explain. Tell him I said, he broke his promise and my heart. Tell him I said to stop looking for me and leave me be. The thing that hurts the most about this, Tom. Is he never loved me the way I loved him.” I said sobbing.

“I wouldn't be so sure about that darling, you didn't see him last night.” Tom replied.

“I don’t ever plan to.” I heard my plane being announced. “They are calling for my plane. I need to let you go. I love you Tom. Thank you for everything.”

“I love you too. Stay in touch.” He replies.

“Remember Hiddleston that goes both ways.”

“Ehehehe. Yes it does, and soon as I get a break, I’m going come to visit you.”

“Sound like a plan. Plane’s boarding. I've got to go. Bye."

“Bye darling. Safe trip. Take care.”

 

**Three years later and seven months later.**

I never went back to London. I had heard from Tom, that Ben stopped look for me as I requested. Shortly after my arrival in Montana, My mother had gotten sick and passed on. I also found out that the Ranch was in financial trouble. So I stayed in Montana to help my father with the ranch, taking the money I had earned from being a horse trainer for films, invested it in the Ranch and pulling us out from debt. Tom and I became distant and he never did come to see me. 

Every morning, before the house awoke, I always saddled one of the horses and took off for a morning ride. Riding this early in the morning was invigorating for me. But for some reason this particular morning, there was a strange feeling in the air. I wasn’t gone for a long period of time, but what I arrived back everyone in the house was wake. This morning after our chores in the stables where finished, my father and I decided to head out to our favorite diner for breakfast. The diner was usually quiet and empty in the morning was noisy and filled to capacity when we arrived. Once a table opened up, we grabbed it and placed our order. When our food was ready, Mike Blackwater, good friend of ours and the owner of the diner, came and sat with us.

“Earl. Cassidy. How are you this fine morning? Mike inquired.

“Good Mike, Busy in here today. Where did all these people come from?” Dad asked him.

“Hollywood. It’s the film crew. They started shooting this morning.” He informed us.

“I haven’t heard anything about it. What film?” I questioned taking a bite of my omelette.

“Where have you been living? Under a rock, Cas? The whole town has been abuzz about it for months. They are remaking some old Hitchcock thriller. The star is that British guy from that Star Trek movie that was out couple of years ago.” Mike stated.

I froze in mid chew. There was only one British guy in Star Trek that I knew of. Which met…I pushed my plate away and spit my food into my napkin. My appetite was gone and I was feeling sick to my stomach.

“Your breakfast ok, Cassi? You looked like you just had some bad eggs. I can have Butch cook you up something else.” Mike insisted.

“Are you ok momma?” I heard the little voice next to me ask.

When I left London, I did not know that I happen to be carrying Ben’s child. So when I found out I was pregnant, I never called Ben to tell him. Instead I opted to raise our child on my own. I looked at the young child who looked so much like a smaller version of his father with the same unique eyes but bigger and a deeper hue, the same sharp check bones, same curly hair that was just a few shades darker than Ben’s ginger color and with the same cupid bow shaped lips that was now covered in chocolate from his chocolate chip pancakes.

I smiled at him and mussed up his hair. “I’m fine sweetheart. Momma wasn’t as hungry as she thought.” I lied. “How’s your pancakes?”

“Yummy. But I full. I need to go potty.” He smiled a mouth full of chocolate at me. I grinned.

“I’ll take him. I have to go too. Why don’t you settle the bill so we can get out of here? The crowd is getting to me.” Dad replied starting to get up. My son grabbed his grandfather's hand and they headed to the back of the restaurant.

“Make sure to wash his face, while you are in there, please.” I yelled to them as I headed to the cashier.

Once I heard the news, I knew that the chance of running into Ben was a high one. It was too small of a town for it not to be. I just did not expect it to be as soon as it was. I was standing at the counter setting the bill when I felt someone bump into my back accidently. The only problem it wasn’t just someone. I recognized him just from the cologne that he was wearing. I bought for him originally. I stiffened in place hoping he would be just be rude and walk away. But obviously his mother brought him up better than that.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s a bit crowded in here.” I heard him say non-chalantly. His deep baritone voice shooting thru me.

With my back turned toward him, I knew he did not recognize me. My hair was longer and back to my natural shade of copper red. I had lost weight after giving birth and kept it off so I skinnier that when we were together. So I planned to ignore him and work on paying the bill. That was until I heard her.

“Ben, can we find someplace else to eat?” The strong Russian accent vibrated the room from the woman it belong to. 

“Excuse me, but is there another restaurant around here?” Ben inquired with the cashier.

“No sir, we are it. I’m sorry. You will just have to wait for a table.” She replied apologetic.

“There’s a McDonalds in the next city. It’s about 50 miles west on the highway. With the way you drive, it should take you about 35 to 40 minutes to get there.” I drawled capturing his attention.

His eyes widen at the sight of me and he took a deep staggering breath. “Cassi.” He whispered, letting my name roll of his tongue like it was a magic spell.

“Hello Ben. Katia. You both look well.” I remarked calmly, glancing at them as I signed my credit card slip. Then I turned to face them. “Surprised to see me?” 

My eyes took Ben in. His hair was shorter, dyed darker and blown straighten. He had gained a few pounds but wore it well, a soft smile on his lips. His face held a slight surprise of emotion but his eyes told me everything I needed to know. They held sadness, shame and guilt. Pleading and begging. Desperation and love. But yet, here he was with her.

“So you working on the film too? As a horse wrangler?” Katia asked me in her deep Russian accent.

“You mean as a trainer? No... No. I no longer work in that field anymore.” I answered shaking my head.

“So what brings you here then?” She inquired.

“I live here.” I said simply looking directly at Ben. Then back to her. “So what brings you here Katia? I mean know why Ben is here. But why are you here? You’re not in the movie are you?”

“No, I’m here to spend some time with him before I head to Milan for fashion week.” She replied, tucking her arm in his, like she claiming her territory.

“Of course. Well good luck with that.” I replied with a faux smile. “When do you leave?”

Seeing him was hard enough, but having her here bothered the crap out of me. But it’s what happened next that rocked me to my core.

“Momma, Pop-pop and me are ready to go.” I heard. And so did Ben.

As I bent down to gather my son in my arms, Ben looked from my son’s face to mine and back to my son. I watched as he recognized his resemblance in my child and put the pieces together. He swallowed deeply and he started to falling apart as the realization hit him that he was the father to this beautiful child I was holding in my arms. I had given him the one thing he wanted most desperately in this world and because of his actions in Spain, it was no longer within his reach.

“What’s his name?” Ben asked quietly not taking his eyes off of the child.

“Brenden.” I answered quietly.

“Brenden.” He whispered his child’s name for the first time as tears formed in his eyes. “He’s prefect.”

 

_Ben’s POV_

I was speechless to see that it was Cassi standing there next to me. When I took this role, and had looked over the filming schedule, it never dawned on me once that we would be filming in her hometown. Granted, I had been in my own world for a while. But as the shock subsided I realized, she looked more beautiful than the last time I had seen her and I actually missed her. I listened to the banter between Cassi and Katia and stiffened when Katia tucked her arms into mine. That’s when I realized how much I still wish I was with Cassi, I deeply regretted what I did to her. 

“Momma, Pop-pop and me are ready to go.” I heard the child’s voice from behind me. 

I saw Cassi’s reaction and watched her move around me as she picked the child up in her arms, looking at him lovingly. When his eyes met mine, I knew. And I lost it. There she stood, the one woman in my life I never met to hurt and she holding the one thing I wanted more than anything else in this world. My son. Our son. And I never knew.

“What’s his name?” I asked her quietly, wanting to each out to touch him, to hold him.

“Brenden.” She replied.

I could not hold my tears back any longer. “Brenden.” I whispered repeated saying my son’s name for the first time. I scanned him up and down. “He’s prefect.”

“Ben, I’m sorry, but we need to go. We have a few errands we need to do before we head back to the ranch. It was good seeing you. Ben. Katia” Cassi said. Then just like that, she walked out the door.

I was shaking. Never in my life had anyone had this type effect on me. All of this, seeing Cassidy, finding out about and meeting Brenden had been too surreal and it shook me to my core. I took a deep breath to gather my composure.

“Are you alright Ben?” Katia asked me concerned placing a soft hand on my arm.

“No.” I snapped pushing her off. “I’ve lost my appetite. Let’s go back to the hotel.”


	2. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is making a movie and runs into an ex girlfriend, who hold a secret that will change his life.

Walking to the truck, I felt numb. Once I settled Brenden in his car seat, I climbed into the front next to Dad. The seven mile ride back to the ranch was a quiet one. I was very thankful that Dad did not ask me about what went down at the diner. I thought about what happened with Ben. His reaction toward Brenden. Now that Ben knew, I wondered if would he fight tooth and nail to be a part of Brenden life, or would he back off, allowing me to raise Brenden on her own like I planned? A sense of dread came over her. I already knew the answer.

As the truck pulled into the driveway, I glanced back at Brenden to find him asleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent and was glad he was too young to realize how much his life had changed in a matter of mere seconds this morning. Once the car was parked, I climbed out and gathered Brenden in my arms and carried him to his room so he could finish his nap. I lied him down, wiped the stray curl from his eyes and kissed his forehead. I quietly exited the room turning to get one last glimpse at this sleeping child that was my world.

If Ben wanted to be a part of his son’s life, I wouldn’t stop him. But I also knew Ben was only in town for just a matter of a few months for filming, then eventually he would head back to London. The one thing I wasn’t going to do, was allow him to hurt the one person I loved most in this world. I wasn’t sure what I should do but I knew I needed to talk with someone so I could sort this all out, so I called my friend Sara. Sara and I met shortly after my mother passed away and we became good friends. She is the only veterinarian in our ranching community and just happens to specialize in small animals. Which means, I’m the one she calls when she has a horse problem. She picked up after three rings, which meant she wasn’t busy. Which is normal.

“Sweet Grass Animal Hospital, This is Dr. Sara Marks.”

“I have a problem.” I droned.

“A big problem or a small problem? She inquired.

“What would you classify a man problem?” I uttered.

“Now what did Trey do now? I still don’t understand why the two of you are still going out. He’s an idiot.” She groaned.

“ He's not that bad but this isn't a Trey problem. This is a Ben problem.” I muttered.

“Who’s Ben?” She questioned.

“My ex. Also known as Brenden father.”

“And why is that a problem?” She retorted.

“Because Ben did not know about Brenden until I ran into him at Mike’s.” I confessed.

“I am on my way over. But I expect your famous raspberry lemonade when I get there.” She decreed.

“Raspberries from the garden work?” I reasoned.

“You betcha. See ya in 10.” She stated.

When Sara arrived, I told the story about Ben and myself. How we met, our friendship, how we fell in love and how he broke my heart. She sat there and listened as I explained to her about the pregnancy and my decision not to tell Ben and raise Brenden on my own. How that it was never my intention to hurt him since we lived oceans apart and how I honestly thought I would never see him again. So why burden him. Then I told her what happened at the diner. When I finally came to the end of the story, she just looked at me dumbfounded.

“Wow.” Was all she said.

“I just told you about my life and that’s all you can say? Wow?” I stated.

“Well do you want me to say? I can’t believe that your ex is actually Benedict Cumberbatch. In the past couple years he’s become the hottest actor around.” She expressed.

“Sara, how should I handle this? What am I going to do? Ben is in town and will be for a few months. I know that Ben is going to want to get to know Brenden. I just don’t want him to hurt Brenden when he leaves.” I panicked.

“Calm down. Here is what I would do. I would live my life like normal and if you see him, you see him. I won’t worry about it unless Ben request to see your son. Then if he does, express to him that you don’t want him to hurt Brenden. I mean there are ways that the two of them can keep in touch like Skype, Facetime, the phone. Do think that he would be a good father?” She queried.

“Yes, Ben would be a great father. All he has ever wanted was a family.” I reasoned with her.

“Family being the operable word. If he told you that he still loves you and he begged for you to take him back, would you?” She inquired.

“No.” I stated firmly.

“Why not? I can tell you still love him.” She questioned.

“Because I thought Ben was the love of my life and I was his. Look how wrong I was. I could never trust him with my heart again.” I said matter of factly.

“Well dear, I think you have your answer. Now that settled let’s change the subject. So how early did you wanna get to Trey’s concert tonight?”

 

Ben’s POV.  
After we got back to the hotel, I had my driver take Katia to the airport. She was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now. I could tell by the look on Cassidy’s face, she thought we were still together. And we had been up until a few months ago. But once I found out the truth about Katia, that all she had been using me for was to stimulate her acting career, I dumped her. So why did I invite her to Montana? She wanted to talk. I just wanted a good shag. 

As I returned to the set, my thoughts are on what happened today. I wasn’t sure what it was I was feeling. I was shocked and happy to see Cassidy, yet I was upset that Cassidy had kept our son from me. I was beating myself up, because three years ago I listened to everyone else and did not go after her like I wanted and now I missed out of the first three years of our son’s life. I am so overjoyed that I’m finally a father and more so knowing that Cassidy is his mother. I am also scared of the fact that she may ask to me not to be part of his life and that would absolutely kill me. I was unable concentrate on work, nearly ruining every scene that was being shot. It’s good thing that I was producing this movie, or I would have been fired.

When we called it a day, I was in desperate need of a cup of tea so I decided to head back to that small restaurant from the morning. This time around is wasn't as crowded as before and I was able to find a seat at a back table. I needed to talk with someone, so I called my best mate Adam. The moment he answered, I could not hold it back.

“I’m a father.” I smiled giddily running my hand through my hair.

“A father? So you and Katia are having a child? So that why she wanted to talk with you? I guess congratulations are in ordered. So how far along is she?” He said unsympathic.

“About three years too late.” I retorted.

“Excuse me? I don’t understand.” He questioned me.

“Cassidy. Cassidy has a son. My son and he’s prefect.” I chimed.

“Wait a minute. Cassidy? As in the Cassidy that left you and made you straighten up your act? That Cassidy?” Adam inquired.

“Yes.” I answered straightly.

“I didn’t know that the two of you had gotten back together.” He said surprised.

“We are not. She been raising him on her own.” I replied.

“So you’re saying Cassidy has a son and he’s yours? Are you sure? I mean how did you find out?” He inquired.

“It turns out Big Timber is her hometown. I ran into her this morning while I was on break. He was with her. His name is Brenden and he looks exactly like me when I was younger. There is absolutely no mistaking he’s mine.” I said matter of factly.

“I take we’re happy about this then?” He asked concerned.

“Jubilant. Anxious. Petrified, and very nervous. But yes, ecstatically happy. I just have few concerns.” I stated.

“What would those be?” He enquired.

“That she may ask me not to be a part of his life. Now knowing, I don’t think I could do that.” I replied.

“Well, you’ve wanted children for quite a while. I can understand that. If you are his father, like you say you are, then you have rights. I would consult with a lawyer and find out what they actually are. Especially since she lives in America and you live in London. If she doesn’t want you in your son’s life, then you can fight for visitation rights or even partial custody. But we both know Cassidy, Ben. She seen you with Thomas. She knows how desperately you wanted to be a father. Even though she never contacted you, you do know about your son now. She knows you be a good father and I don’t think she’ll keep him from you now. Just talk to her Ben.” He counseled. 

“Well I’m going to have to track her down. I so was surprised to see her, I forgot to get her number.” I bumbled.

He chuckled. “You were always a smooth one so that does that not surprise me. How does she look?”

I sighed. “More beautiful than I remember.”

“You’re still in love with her aren’t you?” He asked.

“You know the answer to that.” I retorted.

“So what are you going to do then?” he inquired.

“I don’t think there is anything I can do, where it concerns as Cassi. It not like she would think about taking me back after what I had done. All I want right now is just to be a father to Brenden. Even if it means I cannot be with Cassi.” I informed him.

“Well then there is your answer.” He stated.

I disconnected with Adam shortly after my tea arrived. But he was right, I needed to contact a lawyer. But then I did not want to make things anymore unsound in this situation than what they already were. When my waitress came by again, I asked her for a phonebook. At least I could get some idea of what lawyers were around, so if I needed to hire I one I could. When I was done, I shoved the book out of my way and looked at the placemat setting in front of me. And that’s when I saw it. In the middle of the mat there was an advertisement for Martins’ Sugar Creek Ranch, Cassidy’s childhood home and family business. I took the number and placed it into my mobile. I made a decision that I would call her tomorrow to set things right between us.

“How’s your tea, hon?” I heard my waitress ask.

“Fine thank you.” I replied.

“You’re here with that movie crowd right? Gonna be staying here while?” She drawled.

“I am, at least for a couple of months.” I said.

“Then you should get to know that this little town has to offer. Every Thursday night there is a concert in the city park. But tonight is a special night. One of our boys hit it big in Nashville and has returned to give the locals concert. Not too many outsiders know about it. Shouldn't have too big of a turn out. He’s quite good.”

“It’s in the park?” I asked confirming what I was just told. 

“Yes sir. It’s the place to be seen on Thursday night.”

“What times does this start?”

“7ish. Give or take a few minutes.”

It might just what I needed to give my mind a rest tonight from Cassidy.


	3. ~3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When filming a new movie, Ben runs into a ex girlfriend who hold a secret that will change his life.  
>  Unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine and alone. Enjoy.

Cassidy’s Pov.

The park was along a small creek and was small in comparison to those that were found in London where I would go with Ben when we wanted to enjoy the outdoors. Tall oak, maple, and aspen trees peppered the grounds offering shade from the hot setting sun. A small concession stand was located on one end of the park and a small stage was on the other. The turnout for the concert was mostly locals with a few visitors mixed in. I was back stage talking with and helping Trey get ready. 

Trey and I grew up together. Went to the same school, graduated the same year. We lost touch after graduation. I went on to college. He went to Nashville and we reconnected a year ago. I am not sure what I would call us. We date when he is in town, but the boyfriend/girlfriend title doesn't seem to fit with us. He thinks he wants more and I am happy with what we have. He tries to accept Brenden. But the key word is ‘tries’. There are times I feel he is jealous of my relationship with my son. 

“You’re coming over tonight, aren't you?” Trey asked me.

“I did not plan on it.” I reply.

“I would like you to.” He reiterated.

“I’ve had a pretty mentally draining day. I just want to go home and get a good night’s sleep tonight.” I reasoned.

“I can make sure that you sleep soundly. I’ll even let you sleep in.” He implies wiggling his eyebrows at me.

“I need to be home when Brenden wakes up.” I stated.

You will be there if that’s what you want. How long have we been seeing each other?” He asks me.

“Just a little over a year. Why?” I murmured.

“Because I want you. That’s why.” His words brought back the memory of when Ben first told me he wanted to take our relationship to the next level. It came out had said something like that, except softer, gentler and more romantic from Ben. Trey said it with such possessiveness that it left a bad feeling in my stomach.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. I knew I couldn't face the inevitable. “Trey, there is something I need to tell you.” I replied.

“What would that be? No. Let me guess. You are not interested in me like that. Well sweetheart, remember I now can get any woman I want and I want you. So you might as well give in.” He remonstrated.

“That’s not it. But that’s good to know and I’ll make sure to keep that in the back of my mind. Actually, I wanted to let you know that Brenden’s father is in town.” I informed him.

“In town? Like here? In Big Timber?” He inquired.

“Yes.” I stated.

“So you’re telling this why? Do I have to worry? Are the two of you getting back together?” He complained.

“No.” I calmly said.

“Then why are you telling me?” He snapped.

“I just thought you ought to know. That maybe you would care. Be supportive. Understanding. I guess I was wrong about you.” I countered.

“I do care Cassidy.” He reaffirmed.

“Really? Because do you hear yourself?” I huffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You know what? Never mind. I go on in a few minutes and I am not in a mood to argue with you tonight. ” He stated upset.

“Good. Because I am not in the mood to argue with you either, Trey. I’m going to find Sara. Break a leg. Literally.” And with that I turned on my heels and went to look for Sara.   
My emotions has finally gotten the best of me as I blew up at Trey. I was just glad that Brenden wasn’t with me at the time to witness it. Even since running into Ben earlier in the day I felt on edge and maybe it was just the shock of seeing him after all this time. It did not take me long to find Sara. She had been really easy to spot since she was watching Brenden for me and they were playing with bubbles. I stood back and watched him, taking a few breath to cool down before heading over to him. Just as I started to move, I heard Ben’s voice call to me from behind. I took another deep breath before facing him. 

“Ben? I’m surprised to see you here.” I looked around him. “What? No Katia? I figured that two of you would be back the hotel enjoying each other company.”

“I sent her back to New York.” He stated.

“Ah. Well hope you two love birds can handle begin apart from one another.” I chimed.

“We are not together Cassi. We haven’t been for a while. ” Ben admitted.

“Good. I despise her.” I sputtered.

Ben smiled. “I can tell.”

“I despise you too.” I stated.

“No you don’t.” He reasoned.

“No your right. I just think you’re a two timing bastard. What do you want Ben?” I reaffirmed.

“Why did you not tell me about our son?” He inquired.

And there is was.The elephant in room. The question that I dreaded for him to ask, but it deserved a simple honest answer. “I did not know I was carrying him when I left. Since we live 5000 miles apart, it just made sense to raise him on my own. Never thought I would see you again honestly. But then again we both know you never loved me like I deserved, so why would I burden you.”

“It would have never been a burden. You know how much I want to be a father and I do- did love you.” He said calmly.

“But not enough to keep from cheating on me.” I pointed out calmly.

“Cassi, I went completely mad when I found out you left. I took advantage of you and I am so very sorry for that.” He confided.

“I’m not in the mood to argue with you Ben. Can we just be adults about this? I’ve accepted that you never truly loved me and that you wanted her more than me. I’ve accepted that what happened is in the past. You’ve moved on. I’ve moved on. I have a life here in Big Timber with Brenden. You have your life in London.” I stressed to him.

“I want to be part of our son’s life.” He asserted.

“Then be. I’m not going to stop you Ben. But don’t you dare to break his heart when you leave. Promise me you won’t hurt him.” I professed.

“Cassi, what makes you think I would hurt him? You know how badly I want…” He started to say.

“Promise me, Ben.” I firmly interrupted him.

Ben placed his hand palms up in front of him. “Of course, of course, I promise.” He surrendered. 

“He’s here with my friend Sara. Come. I’ll officially introduce the two of you.” I stated.

Ben and I walked to where Brenden was playing with Sara. As soon as Brenden saw me he stopped what he was doing and came running to me.  
“Momma!” He yelled hugging me and knocking me when I kneeled on the ground to meet him. Earning a chuckle from both Ben and Sara.

“Miss me buddy? I forgot that quite a hug you have on you.” I state.

“I give good hugs, don’t I momma.” He laughs.

“Yes you do sweetheart. Are you having fun with Aunt Sara?” I smile inquiring.

“Yep. We are blow’n bubbles and eat’n Cotton candy.” He smiles.

“Cotton Candy?” I look at Sara.

She just shrugs her shoulders. “You’ll thank me later when he crashes.”

I look back at Brenden and brush a stay hair from his face. “Baby, there is someone special I want you to meet. Okay?”

Brenden nods his head and turns partially to face Ben and myself. By this time Ben has come closer and has kneeled down to his level.

“Sweetheart. Do you remember when you asked me about your daddy and I would tell you those funny stories about him and the horses?” Brenden nodded again and giggled. “Brenden sweetheart, this is him. This is your daddy, Ben.”

 

Ben’s POV

Even though I had been seeing someone else, I knew that moment I that met Cassidy on the set of War Horse, she would become the mother of my children. Before meeting her, I has always told everyone that when I met the future mother of my children, I would invite her out for a drink. Well with Cassidy it did not happen. I became a bumbling fool from the moment when I laid my eyes on her and every time she was around. Couldn’t speak, couldn’t walk without tripping over my own two feet. But yet I knew. And now here she was introducing me to our son.

“Brenden sweetheart, this is him. This is your daddy, Ben.” I listened to Cassidy tell Brenden. His bright blue eyes studied me for a minute then he gave me a toothy grin. I smiled back.

“Hello.” He said to me.

“Hello Brenden.” I replied back to him and he giggled.

I was caught off guard when he hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. “I’ve missed you, daddy.” I heard him say and my heart melted. I could feel the tears start to stream down my face.

“I’ve missed you too buddy. I love you so very much.” I replied back to him and I lifted him off the ground to hold him tightly. At this very moment, every priority in my life changed and I become determined to do what it takes to make up every wrong I did to Cassidy, so the three of us can be the family that our child deserves. I look at Cassidy. She looks somber and I can see that her eyes are filled with tears also.

The joyous moment is interrupted with a tall, built cowboy grabs Cassidy and whips her around toward him.

“I’ve been calling you, Cassidy.” I heard him say with anger. Not liking the tone he is using with her, it put me on the defensive. I slowly put Brenden down and placed him behind me.

“Trey, please not now. This isn’t a good time.” She begged to him then looked at me apologetic. In which he saw and made him also look.

“Who’s this?” He inquired angrily and I saw the hint of jealous in his eyes.

“This is Brenden’s father, Ben. I told you about him.” She said to him calmly.

He looked me up and down sizing me up. Once he was content he continued. “Oh. Yea. I remember.” He grunted.

“Ben, this is Trey.” She said introducing him.

“I’m her boyfriend.” He stated and siege of jealousy ran thru me. So she moved on with him. I thought.

“In his dreams. I’m Sara, by the way.” I heard Cassidy’s friend mutter quietly. I smirked.

“So you just passing thru for a few days?” He asked me.

“Ben is part of the film crew that is in town. He’ll be here for a few months.” Cassidy answered back for me.

“So what do you do? Work in front of the camera or behind?” He inquired.

“Both. I’m the producer and one of the stars of the film.” I said matter of factly.

“I see. Well, I have to get on stage. Good meeting you. I’m sure I’ll see you around. Cassidy, I’ll see you tonight after the concert.” His voice demanding toward Cassi and I did not like it one bit.

I watched the man walk away and as soon as he was out of sight, I looked down at Brenden and I saw him peeking out from behind my leg with fear in his eyes caused by that man. Instinct told me something wasn’t right.

“Cassi, who was that?” I asked concerned.

“He’s nobody Ben. Just someone I’ve been seeing.” She answered quietly.

“Well that nobody scared our son. Maybe you should think about not seeing him.”

She laughed. “I can’t believe that you of all people just said that. If I did not know any better I would think you‘re jealous. Trey is only in town for a couple of days. I know he scared Brenden. It was only because he handled me so roughly. We had a fight earlier. This is just the after effects. He a good guy really. He and Brenden get along. Wait a minute, just why am I talking about my personal life with you?” She expressed.

“I just want what is best for the both of you.” I stated hoping she did not get my underlining meaning.

“Could we please talk about this later? I don’t think we should be discussing it right now. Don’t you think maybe you should get to know someone right now?” She said nodding toward Brenden. I nodded in agreement.

“Daddy, can you play bubbles with me?” I heard Brenden ask as he took my hand.

I smiled and looked down at Brenden, rubbing the top of his head affectionately. “I would love to, buddy.”

I spent the concert with Cassi, her friend Sara and most of it getting to know and playing with Brenden. I noticed that he had a lot of his mother’s qualities. He had her spunk, her gentleness, her curiosity (especially when it came to frogs and bugs). But the one thing that I really noticed about my son, was how his smile and laugh was just as contagious as his mother’s. About half way thru the evening, Cassi noticed that Brenden was fighting the tiredness that was overcoming him. And to the agony of my heart, she called it an evening for them. She allowed me to carry Brenden back to her car, where he fell asleep in my arms.

“Thank you for letting me spend time with him.” I said to her quietly not wanted to wake the sleeping child in my arms.

She smiled. “He enjoyed it and so did you.”

I smiled back. “I did. I would like to see him again. Soon, hopefully.”

“Are you on the set tomorrow?” She asked taking him from my arms and placing him in his car seat.

“I am. I have to be in make-up and hair by five am.” I replied. I leaned into the car and kissed Brenden forehead. “Good night buddy.” I whispered to him.

“What time do you think you’ll get done by?” Cassi inquired.

I shook my head. “I’m not sure. Why?”

“Well, I was just thinking. If you get out early enough, why not come over and spend some time with him at the ranch.” She reasoned as she closed the door.

“It sounds like an idea. How about I call you and let you know?” I asked.

She climbed in to her truck. “That will be fine. If no one pick up, just leave a message. We are usually somewhere on the ranch training the horses.” She said.

“You’re still training?” I inquired surprised.

“Never really stopped. I just don’t travel like I did anymore. They just come to me now. Have a good night, Ben.” She said matter of factly.

“Good night, Cassi.” I replied stepping away from the truck. I watched her drive away and took a deep breath. Getting her back might be easier than I thought.


	4. ~4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While filming a new move, Ben runs into a ex girlfriend. She hold a secret that will change is his life. Unbeta'd. Mistake are mine and mine alone.

Cassidy POV

After tucking Brenden to bed. I decided to head for the porch, to enjoy the cool summer night air and watch for shooting stars. Since I returned home, it had become one of my favorite ways to relax. My thought were on the events that happened that evening. I had never seen Brenden take to someone like he had with Ben. I was glad that he had, but it worried me at the same time. Because I knew there would come that day when Ben would have to say good bye and that promise he made me in the park would have to be broken.

I felt my phone go off and it was a message from Trey, bidding me good night. The truth was, in the year we have been seeing each other, he was very patient and letting me set the pace in this relationship. He knew of what I went through when I returned back to Big Timber and stood by me as I tried moving on. I understood why he acted the way he did tonight. He just doesn’t want to see me hurt. But in the mood I was in, I was thankful I would not have to deal with him tonight. 

The year after leaving Ben, I had shed a lot of tears due to heartbreak he caused me. The first couple of months I was home, I had started drinking heavily. So instead of not really coming to the terms that Ben never loved me that way I loved him, I was numbing my feelings in alcohol. Then there was the car accident and I found out I was four and half months pregnant with Brenden. So I sobered up and tried moving on with my life, coming to terms with everything, making the decision to raise Brenden on my own and letting go of Ben. But seeing him today, everything I have been fighting to get rid of returned. The love, the want, but most of all the pain he put me through. The man practically destroyed me without knowing it, but it was his son who saved me.

I heard the front screen door squeak open and my father came out to join me. He sat a glass of iced tea next to me and said nothing as he sat next me ready to listen.  
“Ben is in town.” Was the only thing I told him that evening. 

Ben’s POV

For the next few days, I wasn’t able to make my schedule mesh with Brenden’s. I found myself missing him. So on Saturday morning I called Cassi to set up a time where I could come and spend time with him later that day. When I arrived found my son covered in flour as he had been helping his mother bake some biscuits. I could not help but smile after seeing the two of them and the mess that was in the kitchen.

“Well, doesn’t look like the two of you are having fun.” I said when I walked into the kitchen.

“Daddy!” I heard Brenden yell as he rushed off the step stool he had been standing on and flung himself into my arms. “I‘m helping Mamma bake cookies.”

“I can tell. I’m guessing, chocolate chip?”

He nodded his head yes vigorously. “They are my favorite.”

“They are mine too.” I smiled.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go wash your face and change your clothes, so you can spend time with your father. You have clean clothes on your bed.” I heard Cassi say to Brenden as she set dishes into the sink. I placed him back down and he hurried off toward the other room.

“I’m sorry. I would have had him ready. I lost track of time.” She said moving around the kitchen putting items away. The timer went off.

“It’s perfectly fine.” I replied.

“How is the movie coming along?” She said taking the biscuits out of the oven.

“Its coming fine.” I answered.

“Good. Are you finding everything in town ok?” She inquired putting the flour and sugar away.

“I am… Is everything ok?” I asked concerned.

“Yes. Why?” She replied avoiding looking at me.

“Then why won’t you look at me?” I inquired.

“I’m trying to clean the kitchen Ben.” She replied.

“No you are avoiding looking at me. Why?” I questioned her.

“I’m trying to clean.” She stated.

I stood behind closely behind her and placed my hand on her upper arms. “Turn around Cas.” I said softly. She turned and my eyes widen in surprise as I saw the purplish–blue bruising on her cheek.

“What happened? Who did this?” I asked as gently touched her soft cheek with the back of my finger. I quickly stopped when she flinched.

“I was training a new horse yesterday and wasn’t reading him right. He reared and his hoof got my cheek.” She said. 

“A horse? Did this?” I asked unbelieving.

“Yes. It isn't the first time it’s happened.” She scoffed.

“Cassidy. You can tell me the truth. I believe Trey…” I started to say

She interrupted me “Oh my god. You think Trey did this?” She asked not believing what she was hearing.

“Well after what I saw at the concert…” I start to say.

She stopped me. I could see the anger in her eyes. “He would not hurt me. Not physically or emotionally. Unlike present company in front of me right now.”

“I don’t like him Cassidy. And I don’t want him around Brenden.” I said angerly.

“Excuse me? You waltz back into my life after three years and are trying to tell me who I can or cannot have around my son? You have a lot of nerve.” She yelled.

“Don’t forget he is my son too.” I yelled.

“Not according to the birth certificate.” 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

What I mean is that you are not listed as his father on the birth certificate. No one is. Which means you can walk away free and clear right now. Without any responsibilities and our life can get back to normal. I just tell Brenden what I have always told him.

“I’m not walking away, Cassidy.”

“But don’t you get it Ben? You already did. Three years ago. In Spain.” I knew right then that this wasn’t about Trey or who or who wasn’t on the birth certificate. This was about what I did to her three years ago and how much I ended up hurting her in the end. She wanted closure and I needed to show her how much still mattered to me.

“Cass.” I said quietly as I reached out to touch her.

She pushed me away in the chest. “No. You don’t get to touch me. You have no idea of the hell I went through because of you. Because I had believed you when you told me you loved me and you wanted us to be together. Then those pictures of the two of you together showed up. You have no idea. I’m not yours anymore. You don’t get to touch me.”

I grabbed her wrists and slowly walked closer to her. “Cassi please. I want to make things right.”

She shook her head and the tears fell from her eyes. “No Ben. It’s too late.” She said quietly.

“Cass.” I stepped closer to her and soon my lips found hers. Kissing her trying to make up for three years and asking for her forgiveness for everything thing I put her through. For the hurt I caused her. For the pain she felt. I wanted her to feel how sorry I was for the mistakes I made. I felt her kiss me back with the same emotions and passion I was feeling, and I knew she still loved me as much as she did then. My heart beat faster as pulled her closer to me as I deepened the kiss showing her the love I still had for her and earning a low moan in response from her. I could taste the tears that were falling from both of us.

Cassidy POV

I broke our kiss and took a step back from him with tears running down my face. Ben took a step forward and placed his forehead on mine, wiping my tears with his thumb from my cheeks. “I miss you so much Cassi. So very much.” He said softly. “We were so good together, remember? I never stopped loving you. I tried. God knows I tried. But you have such a hold on me. Allow me to make it right between us again darling, please. For Brenden’s sake. For us. For our family. Please baby. I need you.” He cried pleading softly.

I stepped away from him again and started shaking my head. “I’m sorry Ben, I can’t. I can’t trust you with my heart again. I just can’t. I‘m not yours anymore. I’m sorry.” I cried stepping away from him and crossing the room.

“Cassi. Please.”

“I think you need to leave son.” I heard my father from behind me.

“Please go Ben. I’ll tell Brenden that you had to take care of something important and you’ll see him soon.” I said quietly.

Ben and I stared at each other for a long time. Finally he gave in. “Very well then.”

Within the next week, I avoid Ben as much as I possible could. Returning his calls when I knew he would be on set. If he wanted to see Brenden, I let my father be the one there when Ben came to the ranch, usually locking myself in my room or the apartment above the stables. After our last encounter, I thought it was best if I just stayed away from him. Unfortunately Ben did not think so.

I was outside working with the new horse, when I saw the local sheriff pulled up. I stopped, handed the horse off to one of the hands and went over to greet him.

“Hey there Bob, what bring you out this way? How the new colt doing? Ready for training?”

“Morning Cassidy. I’m here on official business today.” He replied.

“Ok. Care for a cup of coffee anyway?” I asked.

“Love one.” He smiled.

“So what do you have?” I inquired.

“It’s a package for you.” He stated and handed it to me.

“Who suing me?” I took the package and looked at the front.

“I’m not sure what it is. I was just asked to deliver it.” He replied.

“It’s from a law firm in Billings. Well It’s a good thing my lawyer is in the house.” I joked.

A half hour later, Dad was flipping through the stack of papers.

“Ben filed paternity and for full custody of Brenden.” I heard my father say to me as he read the documents that Bob had given me.

“He did what?” I asked surprised taking the papers from him and looking over them with my own eyes.


	5. ~5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the set of a new film, Ben runs into. an ex girlfriend who hold a secret that changes his life. Unbeta'd Mistake are mine and mine alone. ( Short Chapter)

Ben’s POV.

Against my better judgment, I left. I knew I had overstepped the boundaries when I kissed her, but I could not stop myself. For the next week, Cassidy’s father was the one who met when I came to the ranch to spend time with our son. Not seeing Cassidy was braking my heart just a little more. She wasn’t the only one who had gotten hurt because of what I had done.

I was watching Brenden playing with the new kittens that had been born on the ranch recently, when Earl, Cassidy’s father came and sat with me and handed me a glass of lemonade.

“She’s avoiding me isn’t she?” I asked him.

“She is.” He answered.

“She angry with me.” I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

“No. My daughter just need some time. She has been fighting for a long time to get over you, then you waltzed back into her life, tell her you still loved her and expect her to forgive you for breaking her heart. Put the shoe on the other foot, just suppose she cheated on you and you caught her. Would you forgive her?” He questioned me.

“She would never cheat on me.” I expressed.

“Exactly and she thought the same about you.… Ben, I am going to tell you something that my daughter doesn't want you to know, but I think I need to be said, so you can understand what she is going through. When Cassidy came back to Montana, She was in a bad way. She started drinking, and tried killing herself on more than one occasion. Her mom and I seriously thought we would lose her. She was involved in a rollover accident caused by her drinking. We think she tried then too. She was in the hospital overnight when they confirmed that she was pregnant with my grandson. She was also diagnosed with Major Depressive Disorder, known as clinical depression. They strongly recommended that the pregnancy be terminated and she be committed. But knowing that she was carrying your child, she fought hard to get better. Then her mother passed away just before Brenden was born. I thought she would relapse. But she proved me wrong, like she did when she was younger. She credits Brenden for giving her that strength. After Brenden was born, she became more involved with workings of the Ranch, her reputation as a horse trainer and her savings to help get us out of debt, so Brenden could grow up and have a future here. Brenden is the number one priority in her life and she is a good mother to him. You being here isn't easy for her. She fighting hard to stay strong now that you are a part of his life.” He informed me.

“I never knew.” I stated.

“You were never supposed to.” He replied.

“Why did she never contact me when Brenden was born?” I inquired.

“Because when you cheated on her in Spain, she had thought you stopped loving her.” He said matter of factly. Hearing that broke my heart and brought tears to my eyes.

“But I never did. I need to get her to talk with me. I need to apologize for what I did. We need to sort this all out.” I implied.

“I agree that the two of you need to sort this out. But you also know that Cassidy needs time. I’m sure seeing you brought back all the demons she been fighting for the past few years.” He remarked.

“Who is this Trey person? What ties does he have with her?” I spit out.

He smiled. “Trey and Cassidy grew up together and were best friends for a long time. They lost track of each other when she went off to college. He went to Nashville and made it big there. A year or two ago they ran into each other at the Labor Day festival and stayed in touch. I don’t know what I would call their relationship. I guess I would call it more of a friendship actually. He is allowing Cassidy to set the pace of it. I know she is content with the pace she has set. Why do you ask?” He asked.

“He came to visit me on the set. Told me to stay away from her. Warned me that I would be sorry if I did not. I had security escort him off.” I stated.

“I can see his line of reasoning. But he’s harmless. He doesn’t want to see her hurt again. Neither do I. I don’t want my daughter to fall back.” He affirmed.

“I don’t want to hurt her. I really don’t.” I stressed.

“But are you willing to let her go?” He questioned.

“I thought I had, but seeing her again I don’t think I truly did.” I uttered.

“When did the two of you first meet?”

“On the set of War Horse. I saw her before she saw me. She was working with one the horses. I just stood and watched her. She had much respect for the horse and the horse for her. She could get him to do anything she wanted. I was in awe of her and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But I had been a long term relationship with someone at the time, so I never pursed her. I realized a while later that I actually loved her back then.” 

“So you love her, but are you in love with her, Ben?” I knew what he was asking. Why was I doing this, if I wasn’t in love with her? But I was and it was the one thing I never told her. Because when I realized I was, she was already gone.

“Yes.”

“Then what are you going to do about it?”

“Make it right. I need to make it right for Brenden’s sake. “ I replied.

I left the ranch a little while later and headed back to the hotel. I had been shock to learn what Cassidy had felt and what she had gone through when she left me. I felt guilty because I knew I was the reason behind it, just because I had a moment of temptation and weaken stupidity. I wanted so desperately to take her pain away, hold her in my arms again and tell her everything would be all right. I wanted to be the one to wipe away her tears and give her the strength she needed. But it pained me since I was the one who was causing it all. I knew I needed to get her to realize how sorry I was.


	6. ~6~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While filming a new movie, Ben runs into a ex girlfriend who hold a secret that will change his life. Unbeta'd ,  
> This chapter OFC's POV.

Furious wasn’t the word I would describe what I feeling. I was downright livid as I reread the documents from Ben’s lawyer. “I’m going to kill him.” I stated firmly.

“Now Cassidy, if I was anyone else they would take that as a threat.” I heard Bob say.

“No threat. A promise.” I huffed as I grabbed my keys and my purse and headed out the door. Bob chuckled and just shook his head. Bob was my godfather and my father’s best friend so he knew my family well and knew I was just talk.

“Where are you going?” My father asked me as he followed me down the steps.

“Where do you think?” I hollered back.

“Don’t let him get to you. Cassi. As your lawyer, I think you need to let this play out. You have to upper hand in this.” My father advised me.

“If you think I am just going to sit back and allow Ben to take Brenden back to London and away from me Dad, you’re totally mistaken. Not being able to see him would completely destroy me. I don’t understand why he is doing this, but I know Ben. When he is determined about something. He won’t let anything get in his way.” I said climbing in to the cab of the truck and starting it.

“Cassi. Did you just hear yourself? He won’t let anything get in his way. I really don’t think this is about Brenden. I was saw what happened between the two of you. He filed because of you. Because you pushed him away. He knows you have been avoiding him. He did this to get your attention.” My father affirmed to me as I started my truck and put it into gear.

“Well it worked. Now if you both would excuse me, I need to go and knock some sense into him.” And with that I sped out of the driveway to find Ben.

I drove around town until I was able to find where the film crew was shooting for that day. I asked around to find that Ben was not on set. So I headed to the hotel that I knew he was staying at. The hotel wasn’t fancy but it was the best in town. There was a young girl at the front desk who I did not recognize. I approached her and she greeted me with a friendly smile. I asked for Ben’s room using the alias that I figured he stayed under. Once she gave it to me, I made my way up to his room. As I stood in front of his door, I took a deep breath and listened. I heard noise and knew he was in there. So I pounded on the door, hard.

“Benedict! Open up.” I yelled angrily.

The door opened to reveal Ben in a plain blue t shirt, tattered jeans, his hair a mess. Out of all the fashion statements he wore, this was always my favorite, comfortable and the real him. “Cassi, what are you doing here?” He asked although his look wasn’t one of surprise.

I pushed my way past him, threw my purse on the bed and turned to face him and I started in on him. “How dare you! Why? Why did you file for full custody? Why are you trying to take Brenden away from me? I have allowed you to see him whenever you wanted. No questions asked. I never denied you that. So why? Why are you doing this? What do you plan on doing? Let a nanny raise him in London while you’re off traveling the world? Do you really think it smart to tear him from the only home he knows, loves, and feels safe with and put him with some stranger? Do you? Did you even think this through? For someone who supposed to be so intelligent. This is very stupid. I won’t allow you to do this Ben. If you take Brenden away from me, it will destroy me.” I said with very fiber in my being.

“Cassidy. Stop. I’m not taking him away from you. It was never my plan.” He said.

“Then why are you doing this? Why Ben?”

He looked at me and I immediately knew my father was right. Ben’s filing was never about Brenden. This was about us. About Ben and I, what was staring us in the face and the fact that the two of us couldn’t really let go. And I allowed Brenden get caught in the middle of it. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my hand on my face and let the tears start to fall. Ben kneeled down in front of me and placed his hands on my thighs.

“I’m sorry Cassi. I needed to get you talking to me again.” He said softly tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

“Why Ben?” I said looking at him.

He took my hands in his and moved closer. “Because I can’t handle it when you are not talking to me. I know what I did was drastic and wrong. I know I hurt you again. I want us to get past all of it. I need you to forgive me. I need to hear you say you forgive me. I talked with your dad. He told me what you went through. My affair, the drinking, the accident, your mother’s death. He told me the effect it had on you. I had no idea. I need to make things right with you and I can’t if you are not talking to me. You and Brenden are everything to me. You need to know I’m still in love you Cas. I always have and I always will. I just wished now, I had come after you like I wanted.”

“Ben, you never…” I started to say.

He shook his head and interrupted me. “No, don’t say anything. Just let me talk please, Baby. I went mad when you left me. Completely off my rocker, when I realized you knew. It wasn’t because you knew. It was because I loved you so much and I realized I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me. Do you know when I knew I loved you? It was the first time we worked together on War Horse. But I did not realize I was really in love with you until the night you left me. I wanted to come after you so many times. But you asked me not to, remember? You’re not the only one who is hurting here. I am too and I have been just as long. I understand why you left me Cassi. I understand that my actions caused it. I also understand why you asked me to stop looking for you. But I never understood why you never told me about Brenden, especially since you knew how badly I wanted to be a father. It wasn’t until I talked with your father that I understood the reason why you never said anything. It was because you thought I stopped loving you after all. But I did not Cassi, I love you then and now so much. I just found you again and I don’t want to let you go. Marry me, Cassi and so we can give our son the family he deserves.” 

For the first time in three years, I was angry with Ben. It was the breakthrough that I needed. I pushed him off of me and stood up. “Oh my god, you don’t get it do you? You show up here, with her, for all people. So don’t dare ask me to marry you or tell me that you love me. Because I don’t believe you do. You have yet to tell me you are actually sorry for sleeping with her. That it was all a mistake on your part. But I don’t think you can. You want me to forgive you, but you have yet to tell me that you are sorry for cheating on me. I don’t want you Ben. I want to forget you. To move forward with my life without you being a part of it. I’m letting you go. You have to let go too. You have to, Ben. I’m not yours anymore. I gave you my heart once and you shattered it. It’s been Trey who has been picking up the pieces that you left. Because of that I owe him to make it work between us. You had your chance, Ben. I will not give you another one. We are done.” I said finally getting the closure I needed so badly.

“But I can tell you don’t love him.”

“This isn’t about me loving him. It’s about Trey being there for me when I was at my lowest.” I replied.

“Don’t do this to us. What can I do to make you believe that I love you?”

“ Us? There hasn't been an us for a very long time. You made sure of that. If you truly love me Ben, Drop the custody suit and allow me to move on. You need to do what’s right. You want me to forgive you, then you walk away from us and go back to London.”

“And what happens if I don’t?” He inquired firmly.

“If you continue with this suit, just know there isn't a judge in this state that will side with you. But I’ll fight you tooth and nail to keep Brenden here with me, where he belongs. I break you financially, emotionally, mentally and I’ll drag your professional reputation for being mister adorable goofball thru the mud. Everyone will know the truth that you cheated on your pregnant girlfriend. The paparazzi will eat it up and it will take you, your agent and publicist decades to clean it up because I will have ruined your career here in U.S. So my question to you is are you willing to take that risk?”

“So now you are threatening me?”

“You know me well enough to know that I don’t threaten.” He looked at me and could see how serious I was. Then I continued. “I am taking Brenden away for a while. I would like you to be gone when I return.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“It’s for the best for everyone.”

“Not for me, not for our son.”

“He’s still young, Ben. He’s resilient. He’ll bounce back. You live more than 5000 miles away. So really it is. You’ve only known him for only a few weeks. It’s easy for you to walk away now.”

“I will not leave Brenden. You can’t ask me to.” He replied.

“I just did.” And with that I walked out of the door.


	7. ~7~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shooting a film, Ben runs into a ex girlfriend who holds a secret that will change Ben's life. Un Beta'd mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Ben POV  
I watched her walk out the door and I stood there numb not knowing what to do. None of this was supposed to happen. Cassidy was to agree to marry me and we would raise Brenden together, as a family. It wasn’t never supposed to happen like this. Instead, she asked me to walk away from them. But I knew I could not walk away from Brenden. It would be a cold day in hell before that would happen. Honestly I couldn’t walk away from her either. When I conferred with the lawyer in Billings, he confirmed that as his father, I have did have rights when it came to my son, but getting full custody may never happen. He recommended that I file for paternity to establish that I was Brenden’s father and for full custody, so in the end, I would at least be able to have a say of what was going on in my son’s life until Cassi came around and we married. I even thought about moving to the area, so when filming stopped, I could be near the two of them. But now I could lose them forever. 

Cassidy had been so angry. During the years I have known her, I had never seen her like this. It scared me. But she made me realize one thing. Since seeing her again, I never did actually apologize to her for my affair. Maybe she was right. I never felt guilty about it, after all I went back to Katia when Cassidy left. I just expected her to just forgive me so we could move forward. She was right. For someone who is intelligent as I was, I truly was an idiot. But an idiot who wanted his family back.

I made a few phone calls, including one to my publicist informing what may happen. Needless to say, he wasn’t happy, and we came up with a plan of action, just in case Cassidy made good on her threat. I also called my parents. They liked Cassidy a lot and though she was good for me. I never told them the real reason why Cassidy left me those years ago. I just told them that she was homesick and moved back to America. Even while I was here in Big Timber I still hadn’t told them I had ran into her and nothing about their grandson. This time when I called, I confessed to my mum what happened between us. I told her about my affair, how Cassidy found out and that she left me before I returned home, then I braced myself as I told her about her grandson.

“So she has raised that little boy on her own for the past three years, because you slept with someone else while the two of you were together? So for three years, I have had a grandson that I never knew about, because Cassidy had lost her trust in you? So for three years I could have been spoiling my grandchild but wasn’t able to, just because you chose not go after her? What’s wrong with you? You father and I did not bring you up this way Benedict. And from what I have you just told me, I don’t blame her for being angry with you. You are very lucky that she even let you in that little boy’s life. Even if the two of you don’t end up together, you just told me I have a grandchild. You need to start feeling guilty for what you did and need to be groveling at her feet begging for forgiveness for everything you did to her. And most of all Benedict, if you love her like you want me to believe you do, you better start showing her the respect she deserves, she is the mother of your child after all. You need to fix this now. Not tomorrow, not next month or not three years from now. Now Benedict.” Mum said scolding me, making me feel like a child again.

“I’m sorry, Mum. It’s just…”

“It’s not me you need to be apologizing to. Give me her mobile number so I can talk with her. I want to get to know my grandson.” She said firmly.

I gave Mum Cassidy’s number and said my good byes. I felt so ashamed after talking with Mum. But she was right. 100% right. I had been a tit where it concerned Cassidy and I needed to fix it. 

Cassidy’s POV

I arrived back at the ranch and was met by my father at the front door. I could tell he was concerned and wanted to know what happened between Ben and I. 

“Are you ok Cas?” He asked me.

“Fine, Better that I felt in quite a while.” I stated walking into the kitchen and getting a glass out of the cupboard.

“What happened?” Dad inquired following me.

“I told him to go back to London and to walk away from us.” I said as I went to refrigerator and poured a glass of Iced tea.

“Why did you do that? He can use that against you in court.” He advised.

“Believe me dad, if he uses it, it will come out that he cheated on me while I carrying his child. I’ll look like saint compare to him cheating on his pregnant girlfriend with a model. His reputation is pretty important to him. I also told him that I would break him if he continued with the custody suit.” I replied.

“You need to tell me exactly what you said.” He said going into lawyer mode.

“Ok, would you like before or after he asked me to marry him?” I asked.

“Wait a minute? He asked you to marry him?” He inquired surprised.

“Yes he did. I said no. Also told him I was letting go of him. That was before I threatened him.” I told him.

“You threatened him?” He asked.

“Yes, told him that I would fight tooth and nail for Brenden. I would break him financially, emotionally, and mentally. That I would ruin his reputation and his career here in the states. That it would take decades for his agent and publicist to clean it up if he continued with the suit. I also told him that there wasn’t a judge in this state that would side with him. He knows, Dad, that I can ruin him if I’m provoked.” I said matter of factly.

Dad shook his head in disbelief. “You shouldn’t have told him any of it. What is going to happen now if he decided not give up the suit?” He asked.

“Then I guess I’ll have a fight on my hands and I’ll make due on my promise. I am going to take Brenden away for a couple of weeks. Ben already knows. I have asked him not to be here when I get back. Can you handle things while we are gone?” I inquired.

“I’m your father, of course I can. Things here at the ranch will be fine. I’ll file as your lawyer on your behalf. Where are two of you going?” He asked me.

“I’m not sure. At first I was thinking of going and seeing Trey in Nashville. But I just want to get away and clear my head. Maybe I’ll take Brenden to California to see the ocean. He’ll like that. I’ll call you when I figure it out. Where is Brenden by the way?” I asked looking around.

“Upstairs. Napping. When are you leaving?”

“First thing in the morning. I have a few things I need to do first.” Just then my phone went off I looked at the number and it came up an overseas number. I thought about letting it go to voicemail, but answered it instead.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Sometimes my son can be such an idiot.” I heard an older female English accented voice reply on the other end. 

I laughed as I recognized the voice. “Hello Wanda. I would say I’m surprised to hear from you, but I would be lying. I’m just surprised it took so long. How are you and Tim?” 

“We are fine dear. How are you doing? How is that grandson of mine?” She inquired.

“We both fine. He’s napping right now.” I said.

“Of course. Ben told me the truth of what happened between the two of you. I am so sorry.” She replied

“Why are you apologizing? Your son is at fault here.” I said to her.

“That’s what I told him. I don’t blame you for being upset with him. I was too when he told me what he had done. He needs some sense knocked him to him when it concerns you.” She said.

“I don’t know if I should take that as a complement or not.” I muttered.

“Defiantly a complement. He’s being a real tit.” She said as a matter of fact.

This time I snorted as I laughed. During the time I knew Ben’s mother, I never once heard her talk about him in a bad way. So it came quite as a surprise. “Well thank you. I think.”

“You’re welcome. Is there anything you need for my grandson? I want to be able to spoil him.” I could tell that she was smiling on the other end of the phone.

I chuckled. “Umm nothing I can think off right now. But his birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks. You could send him something for that if you would like.”

She pondered. “A couple of weeks, hmm. We could do that. What does he like? What size clothing does he wear?”

“Well he likes Thomas the Train, trucks and cars. Thanks to Ben, he recently discovered frogs, tadpoles and bugs. He wears an American child size 4 in clothing and a child 2 in shoes. Oh, he love books. You can’t go wrong with a book. He adores them actually. He likes me to read to him a couple times a day and at bedtime. Ben also reads to him while he’s here.” I replied.

“Ben was the same way when he was about that age. I used to have Ben empty his pockets before he would come into the house so he wasn’t bringing any creatures inside. I learned that lesson when I did his laundry one day and there was a walking stick in his pocket. It frighten me so that I had to have Tim get it out of the house. Anyhow, I am going into London tomorrow. I may buy out the store for him. I hope you’ll have plenty of room for everything.” She stated.

“Please don’t go overboard. Ben has been spoiling him also.” I begged.

“He’s my grandson and I have a right to go overboard. I hope that you and my son can work things out and at least be civil to one another. I hope he’ll come around and realized what he needs to do for the sake of my grandson. But can I request one thing?” She asked.

“What would that be?” I questioned.

“Don’t shut Ben out of his son’s life. He needs his father as much as Ben need him.” She affirmed.

“I know Wanda. I need your email address so I can send you a few pictures of Brenden and we can connect on Skype?” I replied changing the subject.

“Yes of course. I’ve been trying to get Timothy to take a trip to the states. Now we have an actually reason.” She replied.

I took down her email address then continued our conversation. “If you do come, the two of you can stay here at the ranch. We have plenty of room.”

“Thank you dear. I’ll keep that in mind. I am going to let you go. I’ll call in a couple of days. I would like to talk with my grandson soon. If you need anything at all please don’t hesitate to call us alright?” She reminded me.

“I won’t. I’m sorry I did not let you know before. But honestly I never thought I would see Ben again.” I said apologetic.

“Yes, that is what he had said. I know that you are not the one at blame here. You have a good night dear. And give Brenden a kiss from us.” She said.

“I will. Thank you for calling. Night.” I said

“Night.”

I disconnected the call and I wave a guilt came over me. Wanda and Timothy had always treated me well when Ben and I were together. I felt bad not letting them know about Brenden. But then again, I know they would have told Ben if I had.

I went upstairs, checked on Brenden and began packing for our trip. I had no idea where we were going to end up. But I knew I just wanted to get away and really think and sort things through. Once I cooled down in the car, I thought about what Ben had said. He was right on two accounts, One- I did not love Trey and I knew if I stayed with him I would not be happy in the end, and Two- I really couldn't ask Ben to walk away from Brenden. Even though they only knew each other for a short period of time, they absolutely adored each other and I would be doing the one thing I asked Ben not to do. That would be hurting Brenden. I knew that Ben would not walk away from his son at least without a fight. I just hoped that he could walk away from me without one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on set of filming a new movie, Ben runs into an ex girlfriend, and she hold a secret that will change his life. Some angst, humor and smut in later chapters.
> 
> UnBeta'ed, so mistakes are mine and only mine. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is. The long waited and latest chapter of Truth Be Told. Hope you enjoy it.

A week later I was sitting on beach in Venice California, helping Brenden build his first sand castle. I had talked with Dad a couple of days after I left and he had told me that Ben stopped by wanting to talk with me and confirmed my suspicions that Ben was not going to walk away from our son. Ben had also been trying to get a hold me since I left. He had been calling or texting me several time a day begging me to talk with him. I ignored him right up until I saw the last text he sent me.

 **Ok. I get it. You don’t want to talk to me. Please just let me know that you are both alright. I promise to leave you alone the remainder of your vacation as long as I know you are both okay.**

So I sent him a picture of Brenden playing in the ocean as my only reply. I never heard from back from him so I guessed that he was satisfied with that answer. At least he knew that his son was alright. Because I unfortunately was not. The events of past few weeks had been on the top of my mind. Every conversation I had with Ben was running thru my psyche, as I tried to analyze his looks, facial expressions and his words. Trying to figure out if he did love me like he claimed or was he just doing this to set off his own guilt. Part of me wanted to believe that Ben did actually love me. The other part of me was not so sure.

When we were together, there was nothing indicating that our relationship was in trouble, but there were times I questioned Ben’s love for me. I mean why would he choose someone like me when he could have anyone else his heart desires? We had our share of fights as all couples do, but we worked on what need fixing. We respected one another, trusted one another, supported each other, communicated well, and had even talked seriously about marriage just before he left for Spain. I had given my heart to Ben, yet, I still felt insecure in my relationship with him and at times it was hard for me to open up to him. When I found out about his affair, I devastated, broken hearted and chose to walk away, never asking why, because deep down I felt I knew I the truth about his love for me.

The sun was high in the sky indicating that it was midday and I knew Brenden would be getting hungry and be needing his nap soon. On the way to the beach, I had spotted a little café not far from the hotel, so I packed us up and headed to the truck. I was pulling out of the parking spot, when I heard the crunching of metal and glass and I realized I had back into another car. I looked back at Brenden to make sure that he was ok and found him looking at a book, oblivious to what was going on. I took a deep breath then I climbed out of the cab to check on the damage. 

The truck had not suffer any damage but the other car’s front end was totaled. The driver of the car, a business man, from the way he was dressed, got out of the car and started in on me. Once he finally let me speak. I was finally able to apologize and made sure he was ok. We exchanged information, and I called the local police. Then his passenger exited the car and started walking toward us.

“Marcus? Is everything alright?” I heard the passenger ask the man whom I had been talking with and I recognized his voice immediately. I spun my head toward him. Standing there in a dark jeans and white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, short dark blond curly hair and Ray bans was my best friend from London. My brain reacted with ‘what the hell’ and the rest of me was in total shock.

“Yes sir. I have everything taken care of. I am sorry about this Mr. Hiddleston. It looks like we have to wait on a new car, the tow truck and the police to arrive.” The man I had been talking with said to his passenger.

“T…Tom?” I stammered surprised.

Tom pulled his sun glasses off his eyes, directed his look toward me and stood there few seconds letting his mind soak me in. “Cassidy? Is it really you?” He asked matching surprised the tone of my voice.

“What…What are you doing here in California?” I asked flabbergasted.

Before I could figure out what was going on, Tom was standing in front of and surprised me by wrapping me in a bear hug. “It is so good to see you again. I’ve missed you.” He said as he squeezed me tightly pressing his body against mine and nearly cutting off my oxygen supply.

“I’m surprised to see you. You’re the last person I expected to see here.” I said breathy, pulling away from him. 

“I’m staying here while filming a new movie. Why are you here?” He replied.

“I take it you haven’t talked with Ben recently?” I inquired.

“No. Ben and I aren’t talking. We haven’t been since you left London.” He stated, with a tinge of sadness in his ocean blue eyes.

“So you don’t know then?” I questioned him.

“Know what?” He inquired.

I let out a deep sigh. “Ben is filming his latest movie in my hometown. Things are a little messy between the two of us. I needed to do some thinking and ended up here.” I said.  
“In Big Timber? He asked me.

“Yes. But there is a lot more to the story. The short version is he showed up with Katia, then he did something stupid to really set me off. Things are beyond complicated between us and I just don’t know what I should do. He’s changed and is not the same person I fell in love with all those years ago, Tom. I am really unsure about the person he’s become.”

Tom just shook his head in disbelief. “I see.” 

“But I don’t want to bore you with my problems....There is someone I want you to meet.” I replied.

So… am I going to like this someone?” He asked with a bright smile of his face.

“I believe so. He is the most important thing in my life. I think the two of you will get along. Besides you like everyone.” I smiled as I grabbed Tom’s hand, guided him to the truck.

“He?” He asked with a slight jealous tone to his voice.

I nodded and opened the back door revealing my son. I unbuckled and pulled Brenden out of his car seat, held him in my arms and kissed the top of his head. “Tom, this is my son Brenden. Sweetheart, this is mommy’s friend, Tom.”

“Son?” Tom looked at me surprised then smiled back at Brenden, let a little chuckle then held out his hand for Brenden to shake. “Well if this isn’t a surprise. Hello there Brenden.”

“Hello.” Brenden giggled to Tom, shaking his hand. “You talk just like Daddy.” 

“He’s daddy’s friend too.” I told Brenden.

“Daddy? He’s Ben’s…” Tom questioned me.

I nodded.

“And the two of you…” He inquired. The tone in his voice was one of concern.

“Are not back together.” I finished his sentence for him. It was time to change the subject. So I directed my sight to the mangled mess of a car. “I’m sorry about the car.” I said apologetic.

“Don’t be. It’s belongs to the movie company. The insurances will fight it out. I’m glad we ran into each other. Literally.” He said nodding toward the cars. “Of course you always did know how to get my attention.” He chuckled.

“Well a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.” I shrugged and smiled remembering we first met, I spelt hot coffee down his back when I tripped over a loose board in the stable flooring on the War Horse set. Luckily it wasn’t hot enough to cause him serious harm. “You look good Tom.”

“So do you Cassi. I’m sorry for what happen between us, not keeping in touch. I admit I am a complete and utter tit.” He said sincerely.

“I am as much to blame as you. But that’s what happens when life gets busy. But I’ve missed you too. There had been days that I wanted to call to talk with you, but….”I started to say.

“I understand. I felt the same.” Tom interrupted and looked at Brenden again then back at me. “He’s beautiful. I’m sure Ben is a good father.”

“Ben is a fantastic father. It’s just…” I started to say.

“…difficult seeing him again after what he did?” He finished for me.

“Yes.” I nodded just as we saw the police car pull in. “That was quick. Well, let’s get this over with.” 

An hour later, I watched the tow truck take away the car after exchanging more information with the officers. They excused me to leave without a citation, just told me to be more careful. While I placing Brenden back in his seat, Tom came over back over to us.

“They are sending another car out. Should be here shortly. You’re not leaving without saying good bye are you?” He asked leaning against the cab of the truck.

“Now why would I leave without saying good bye, especially to you?” I replied with a smile.

“How much longer are you in town for?” He asked his face turning serious.

“Just a few more days. Why?” I inquired.

“Good. Because I want to see you again. Have dinner with me tonight.” He begged.

“Tom, I can’t.” I glanced at Brenden so he would get my meaning.

“He can join us. We will eat in at my place. I’ll order delivery and the three of us can watch a Disney film. Chinese and movie night like old times? Hmmm? You used to enjoy that. The two of us can share a bottle of wine. You can crash at my place too. Once he settles in, then we can catch up. You still drink Tempranillo don’t you?” He teased.

There was a time in my life that I could talk to Tom about anything and he understood me better then Ben ever had. I always found Tom easier to talk with and could open up to him to the point where he knew things about me that Ben did not. But now could I talk to him about what I was going thru with Ben and could I talk to him about those dark months before Brenden was born most of all? I hesitated and thought about it for a few seconds. Then finally nodded in agreement. “Okay. But no funny business and you have a deal. I remember the last time shared a bottle of wine with you. What time?”

Tom chuckled as he remembered the events that had taken place that particular evening. “We had fun though did we not?” He smirked.

“We did. I was so sore the next morning and it took Ben forever to wash the paint out of his hair. I never thought I would hear the end of it.” I laughed.

Tom took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at his watch. “I have to go back to the set for a couple hours, but should be done by 6:30ish. So will 7-7:30 work?”

“That should.” I took down his address and we exchanged phone numbers. “Call me if you are going to be longer.” I stated as I climbed into the truck.

“I’ll call you if I am, but I won’t be. I’ll see you tonight.” He said with a smile that reached from ear to ear. “And Cassi.. It is good to see you again.”

Tom’s POV  
At the studio, filming wasn’t going like it should and I was getting frustrated with the way production of this movie was going. I knew change of scenery was in need, so I asked my driver to take me to the nearest beach. I figured I would just wade in the water, catch my breath, clear my thoughts and calm whatever nerves I may have had left. We pulled in and started looking for a parking place when a large pick-up truck backed into us. I watched the scene unfold between my driver and the driver of the other car. I could tell the driver of the other car was pretty shaken up as my driver was being ruthless toward the woman. The woman looked like my former best friend, but I also knew my mind was playing another trick on me, like it had ever since Cassidy left. However, I did not like the way my driver was talking to the woman, so I knew I needed to intervene. I wasn’t worried about the car. I knew that the production company would take care of it. But when I heard that familiar voice call my name, I thought I was becoming delirious and it took a few seconds to register that my mind wasn’t playing tricks on. She, my best friend, was really standing in front of me. She was the one person who I have always trusted. The one who would get me to laugh when life got too serious. The one who knew me as well as my own mother and sisters and would call me out on my bullshit. After all this time she was standing right in front of again. I remembered our last conversation from three years ago. My heart broke the day she said she wasn’t returning to London and in turn I blamed Ben for hurting her. To get over her, I immersed myself in my work. But now here she was standing in front of me, and I realized it never worked. Everything I felt for her came to the forefront. She still meant everything to me and I felt like a clad for not remaining in touch. 

Just seeing Cassidy turned around the miserable day I was having and I was glad to have run into her again. After our run in at the beach, time could not go fast enough as I looked forward to see Cassidy and her son for dinner. Once I returned home for the evening, I threw a bottle of wine in the ice box to cool, quickly cleaned up and made a couple of phone calls before Cassidy and her son were set to arrive. At approximately 7:30 there was a knock on my door and our food arrived. At 7:35, the phone rang. I when I answered it I could hear someone crying on the other end. It was Cassidy and she was in the emergency room with Brenden, waiting for him to go to surgery.


	9. ~ 9~

Brenden and I returned back to the hotel after lunch. He had complained of a tummy ache soon in the car ride back to the hotel and when I lifted out of the truck, I found him with a fever and crying in pain holding his stomach. It wasn’t too long later, I was wearing his lunch. Once we reached our room, I called his doctor and he strongly recommended that I take him to the nearest emergency room.

After a lengthy wait and examination, The ER doctor diagnosed Brenden with Intssusception in the small intestine and recommended emergency surgery. As we were waiting for the pediatric surgeon to arrive, I called Ben and told him what had happened. As soon as I heard his voice on the other end, I broke. Through my crying, he could hear the panic in my voice. Once I was able to get out what was going on, He told me he on his way and would be on the next plane to LAX. After getting off the phone, I remembered my dinner with Tom, I called to cancel. As soon as I heard his voice, I broke down again telling him about Brendon.

“Everything will be ok Cas.” Tom said reassuringly. 

“I’m scared Tom. What … What if something…. What if something goes wrong?” I cried thru my tears.

“Nothing will go wrong. The doctors know what they are doing. Okay? I am on my way. I am not going to let you go through this alone. I’m walking out the door now. You are not that far away and I should be there in a few minutes. Brenden will be fine. Listen to me, darling. Everything will be fine.”

Tom arrived a few minutes before Brenden headed into surgery. He found me waiting with Brenden, explaining to him what was going to happen while we waited for the medicine used to relax him to take effect. And even though Brenden was hurting, Tom’s presence did not go unnoticed by him.

“Momma. Look. It’s the man from the beach today.” He said weakly.

I turned to find Tom standing in the door way. A wave of comfort washed over me knowing he was there. “Thank you for coming.” I said with a slight smile.

“Always.” Then he directed his look toward Brenden. “How are you holding up buddy?” He inquired sympathetically.

Brenden shrugged and looked at me. “I’m tired. Momma.” He muttered softly.

“The medicine the doctor gave you is making tried. Why don’t you close your eyes and go to sleep, okay? I’ll be here when you wake up sweetheart. I love you.” I reassured him as I moved an erratic curl off his forehead.

Brenden closed his eyes and it did not take long before he was sound asleep. I heard Tom enter the room along with the nurse who had been preparing Brenden for surgery. She glanced at Tom and did a double take once she recognized him. Then she looked back at me. “They are ready to take him into surgery now, Ms. Martin. I’ll escort the both of you down to the waiting room.”

“Thank you.” I uttered gratefully as another nurse walked into the room to take Brenden. Tom and I followed them to the surgical suite waiting room. 

The waiting room was quiet as Tom and I were the only ones there. As looked around the room, taking in the scenery that the room provided, I took deep breath to help release this burden on my shoulder and noticed for the first time since Brenden was born, I was craving something stronger than lemonade.

“You ok darling?” I heard Tom softly asked as he placed a warm hand on my shoulder and guided me into him for a hug that I did not know I needed, until his arms tighten around me. “My god you’re shaking.” He whispered into my hair.

I took a deep staggering breath. “I’ll be alright. I…I just don’t understand how this happened. He was fine this morning and thru lunch. The doctor said he never saw anything like it. He had to call in a specialist to diagnose him. Tom, I could have lost him. I could have lost Brenden.” I replied thru my tears.

“Shhh.” He replied as tighten his hold around me, comforting me. We stood there in silence for some time. Before he broke the silence. “What can I do?” He inquired looking down at me as he pulled away.

I shook my head. “Nothing. There is nothing you can do.” I stated.

“Come, sit down. I’m going to stay with you until he gets out.” He declared moving us to a set of chairs behind us.

“You don’t have to. I’m sure you have other more important things that you need to be doing.”

“No. I don’t. Right now being here with you is most important. I’m here because you need me. So you are just going to have to put up with me taking care of you.” He reassured me.

I let out a defeated chuckle knowing it was fruitless trying to talk him out if it. I knew thru the years of knowing him that once Tom’s mind was set. It would take heaven and earth to change it. “Ok… Ok...You win.”

“Good. Now I am going to get us some coffee. Do you still take sugar? Or would you prefer tea?”

“Tea please.”

He nodded then gave a quick kiss to my temple. “I’ll be back in a bit.” And he left me alone.

Ben POV.  
I rushed through the doors of the hospital, looking for anyone that could give me some information about Brenden. I was directed to admissions then several different nursing stations and by the third one I was starting to become irritated. One would think that a large university hospital would have their crap together and be able to tell me where my son was. Finally, I was told that he was in the children’s hospital that was connected to the main one. I was given directions and made my way over. Once there, I stopped at information once again to sign in and was given directions to Brenden’s room, only to be surprised to hear a voice behind me that I had not heard in quite a while.

“Benedict?”

I turned around to see my former friend behind me holding two cups of hot liquid and a sandwich. “Tom? What…What are you doing here?” I sputtered surprised.  
Tom took a deep breath and nodded toward the hallway. “Follow me. I’ll take you to Cassi. She’s waiting for her son to come out of surgery.” He replied flatly. I followed Tom to the elevator.

“Surgery? Tom what happened?”

“You’ll have to talk with Cassidy. It isn’t my place to say.”

“I see.”

We walked in silence as Tom escorted me to the waiting room. There, I spied Cassi looking out the window, her arms wrapped protectively around her middle. A protective habit when she was scared or nervous. She looked sickly pale and worn out. Her face etched with worry. My heart sank as she let out a shudder and I could tell she had been crying. Every fiber of my being wanted to go to her to just to hold her, take away her pain, her sorrow, her anguish and tell her everything would be alright. But instead I watched as Tom gave her a cup of tea, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. I could not help but wondered if he was the reasoning behind her coming to California. As quickly as that thought enter my mind, it left as soon as Tom told her I was there.

As soon as Cassi looked at me, I could see the relief in her eyes. She pulled from Tom and rushed over to wrapping me in her embrace. As I held her, I felt her tremble as her tears threaten to fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intussusception (in-tuh-suh-SEP-shun) is a serious disorder in which part of the intestine slides into an adjacent part of the intestine. This "telescoping" often blocks food or fluid from passing through. Intussusception also cuts off the blood supply to the part of the intestine that's affected. Intussusception can lead to a tear in the bowel (perforation), infection and death of bowel tissue.
> 
> Intussusception is the most common cause of intestinal obstruction in children younger than 3. Intussusception is rare in adults. Most cases of adult intussusception are the result of an underlying medical condition, such as a tumor. In contrast, the cause of most cases of intussusception in children is unknown.
> 
> In children, the intestines can usually be pushed back into position with an X-ray procedure. In adults, surgery is often required to correct the problem.


	10. Author Note

I wanted to let everyone know what actually has been happening with this story.. I have not forgot or abandoned it. Along with a bit of writers block, life, a 15 hour work day and family have gotten the best of me. I am hoping to write another chapter here as soon things slow down on my end. With a little luck and prayer it should be soon. I want the thank each of you for reading. It make me happy to know that there are readers out there enjoying this story. Thank you so much. Lots of love.. Kas


End file.
